


Sunrise in Vadsø

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 1: <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/winter-sunrise_zpsc4qkwc8q.jpg">winter sunrise</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunrise in Vadsø

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 1: [winter sunrise](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/winter-sunrise_zpsc4qkwc8q.jpg).

Draco heard a rustling sound, knew it was Neville dressing, but he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blankets up under his chin. The bed was warm and cozy while the Arctic, it turned out, was rather cold.

Even with magic.

"Come on, the sun will be up soon." Neville nudged Draco's shoulder. 

"Why on earth would I want to be up before the sun?" Draco murmured, refusing to budge. 

"It is already after ten, Draco, but you know the plant I need appears at sunrise. We've only got about half an hour to find it." Neville sat down on the bed, his hand running down Draco's back all the way to the curve of his arse where he gave a little squeeze. "I'll make sure to warm you up from head to toe when we get back."

"It's the middle bits I'm worried about," Draco grumbled but sat up. 

Neville chuckled and pressed a kiss to his stubbly jaw. "I'll warm them up, too."

Once out of bed, Draco dressed hurriedly, applying a warming charm to each and every layer.

"Ready?" Neville asked as Draco pulled on his hat and gloves. 

"As I'll ever be," Draco said and put on his sunglasses.

Stepping out into the frigid, dry air was a shock, even dressed as they were. They stopped to slip on snowshoes and then headed toward the sun, the first rays of which were just brightening the dark sky. 

Draco had never been one for nature—why traipse around in the snow when one could sit by the fire with a good brandy—but he found himself in awe of the beauty of the Nordic sunrise. 

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Neville said softly.

"Go find your flora, Longbottom," Draco said, gesturing toward the tree line. "I'll wait here."

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly certain that's not a pic of Vadsø, Norway *g* but some of my ancestors came from there so you're stuck with it. ;) On November 25, the sun rose at 10:36 am and set again at 11:03 am. It won't rise again at all until mid-January.


End file.
